The present invention relates to logistics trailer accessories and, more particularly, to a horizontal logistics bar holder for logistics trailers to safely secure logistics bars in transit and when not in use on cargo.
Federal Motor Carrier Safety Administration requires cargo securement devices to be properly stored and secured (FMCSA 392.9(a)(2)). Logistics bars, when not in use, are difficult to store. If left on the floor of the trailer, they could be damaged, in the way of loading and unloading, and potentially damage cargo, and become dangerous in case of an accident. If stored vertically, there is a significant danger of damage from forklifts and/or cargo. If left unsecured, FMCSA allows a violation weight of 7.
Existing logistics bar holders only store the logistics bars vertically and have securing straps or bars to hold the logistics bars in place, thereby increasing the risk of damage to logistics bars, and to or from forklifts and/or cargo. The straps or bars used to hold the logistics bars in place are slow to place and inefficient. Moreover, the existing bar holders do not hold the logistics bars in place on rough terrain.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus for safely securing logistics bars in transit and when not in use on cargo.